thomasjoshmanplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold ForHenry
Harold "Harry" ForHenry ''(b. 1960)'' was a Cigam Council member and uncle of Thomas Joshman and Patrick Joshman. He was friends with John Elfratte, Cedric Quelfree and Ebony Joshman at school. Harold participated in the Battle of Bendrist in 2016 and witnessed the death of Percival Bendrist. Biography Going to Milkenshland (left) Harold ForHenry (middle) John Elfratte (right)]]On the Milkenshland Plane he met (in order) John Elfratte, Ebony Joshman and Cedric Quelfree. He became friends with the three students and they had a fun time at Milkenshland. Battle of Bendrist He participated in the Battle of Bendrist after being convicted of being a criminal. He escaped Alakazap to find Thomas Joshman and see him for the first time. ForHenry managed to do this on May 10, 2016. Battle of Milkenshland He participated in the life-threatening Battle of Milkenshland and survived. Physical appearance Harold had shoulder-length pitch black hair and a shaggy goatee and mustache. He was known to have "deep, chocolaty brown eyes". When he was young he had messy black hair and light brown eyes. Personality and traits ForHenry was a kind, generous and understandable person who would help his nephew in any time of need, example: When he needed to ask questions about Bendrist. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling: '''Harold must of been a good duellist to have survived the Battle of Milkenshland and Battle of Bendrist. *'Kindness: 'He was ''incredibly ''kind and held lots of love. He would assist anybody in times of need. *'Teleporting: 'ForHenry was able to teleport good, as he was able to teleport into Milkenshland Castle despite the fact he was a wanted criminal. Relationships His gang of schoolfriends John Elfratte ]]John Elfratte was ForHenry's best friend even before their reign at Milkenshland. They met on the plane together and celebrated the hope of getting in Team 5. Cedric Quelfree & Ebony Joshman John and Harold both met these in seats in one booth. They asked if they could join the booth and Quelfree accepted. Samuel Petrellico ]]Samuel Petrellico was one of ForHenry's worsest enemies, they were at school together and since Harold watched him kill Morgan Steel they remained enemies. Thomas Joshman Thomas Joshman was Harold's nephew; so he had to love him. ForHenry showed up when Tom needed help. Such as the Battle of Bendrist and Battle of Milkenshland. Timothy Woolustuc and Olivia Pardlefoff He liked Timothy Woolustuc and Olivia Pardelfoff automatically too, as they were Thomas Joshman's best friends. Fog Fog the Bongwomp was the slave of the Cigam Council. Harold developed great spite for this Bongwomp, but tinsy specks of love. He had to order it about to do ''literally anything ''though. Terminus Nathans Harold hated and made fun of Terminus Nathans like every other Cigam Council member. Which led to Nathans leaving the council. Behind the Scenes *When the Superior Wand is destroyed, ForHenry will die. Appearances *Thomas Joshman and the Secrets of Wizardry *Thomas Joshman and the Quest to Death'' Category:Joshman family Category:Cigam Council members Category:Battle of Bendrist participants Category:Battle of Milkenshland participants Category:Wizards Category:Team 5 Category:Criminals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Harold ForHenry's gang Category:Human-wizard